Le monde à l'envers
by odt
Summary: Sheppard et McKay... Encore et toujours des problèmes... Ne s'arrêterontils jamais ces deux là?


Le monde à l'envers...

John Sheppard, comme à son habitude, était sur un des balcon d'Atlantis, respirant l'air frais venant de l'océan... C'était bon de se retrouver ici. Dans une heure ils partiraient en mission pour, comme d'habitude, trouver un E2PZ... Et cette mission tournerait au drame le plus complet...

Rodney se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être une bien pitteuse cellule... La tête lui tournait et une envie incontrôlable de vomir le saisit. Petit à petit, des souvenirs de ce qui leur était arrivé survinrent dans son esprit. La planète, P9Z224, ils n'auraient jamais dû y poser le pied...

John se réveilla avec cette horrible impression que sa journée avait été sacrément gâchée... Les gens leur étaient tombé dessus sans prévenir, sur lui et McKay... Et d'ailleurs, où était-il?

-McKay? appella-t-il sans trop d'espoir de réponse...

Il était seul. Teyla et Ford? Il ne les avait pas vu... Il decida de se lever, mais il sentit presque instantanément des liens qui entravaient ses mouvements. Super!

Teyla et Ford avaient éssayé de contacter leur chef et le scientifique par radio, mais rien. Le silence. Cette mission au départ de reconnaissance, s'était transformée en mission de sauvetage... Ils avaient décidé que le mieux à faire était de rentrer sur Atlantis, ramener des renforts etc... Mais tout ce plan était tombé à l'eau quand ils avaient remarqué que la porte était gardée...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda le jeune lieutenant.

Rodney entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et le mince espoir que quelqu'un vienne le secourir s'éffaça quand il vit un homme et une femme entrer...

-Bonjour Docteur McKay.

-On se connait?

Il reçut pour toute réponse un coup dans les côtes,... de la femme.

-Quand on est poli Docteur, on répond.

-Oui, alors bonjour...grommela le scientifique...

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-J'ai la nausée, j'ai mal au crâne et en plus, maintenant et grâce à vos soins, j'ai mal aux côtes...repondit Rodney sur un ton acide.

-Tout va bien se passer maintenant, je suis là, lui rétorqua la femme avec un sourire mauvais...Avant de sortir une seringue...

_Alors ça, ça s'annonce très mal..._

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que l'équipe du major Sheppard était partie en mission, et Elisabeth fut étonnée et inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles... _Ils ont le don pour se fourer dans les pires situations ceux-là..._

-Peter? Composer les coordonnées de la planètes où sont les membres de SGA-1.

-Un problème Docteur Weir?

Radek Zelenka venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait l'air inquiet.

-Ils auraient dû faire un rapport radio il y a une demi-heure. Ils ne l'ont toujours pas fait...

Lorsque la radio crépita et fit entendre la voix du Dr Weir, Teyla fut au comble de la joie...

-Dr Weir, nous avons de gros problèmes ici, le major et le docteur McKay ont été fait prisonniers et Ford et moi sommes coupés de la porte, le lieutenant est blessé.

-Que pouvons nous faire? demanda une Elisabeth bien perturbée...

-Nous envoyer des renforts.

-Oui, mais ils s'attendent sûrement à ce que quelqu'un passe la porte, armes à la main...

-Flash...bang...

-Le lieutenant Ford conseille d'envoyer plusieurs de vos grenades flashbang, comme effet de surprise... Et de passer pendant que nos adversaires sont en état de faiblesse...

-Bon d'accord, dans dix minutes, le temps pour nous de préparer une équipe et le materiel.

-Dr Weir, il nous faudra envoyer le lieutenant par la porte, il est en mauvais état, ou du moins, son état se dégrade rapidement...

-Compris. Atlantis Base Out.

John se réveilla... _Je me suis encore endormi?_ Pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Une femme, le sourire charmeur, le regardait... Une seringue à la main...

-C'est drôle, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça! C'est moi ou je me trompe?

-Tout dépend de vous major.

Sa voix, froide, sans merci, s'accordait parfaitement à son regard, insensible, impitoyable...

-Dites-moi, on se connait? Non, parce que je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu...

-Moi je vous connais, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir major...

-Vous devez bien avoir un nom?

-Peu importe, mon nom mon activité, ce qui importe, c'est vous...

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

-Vous me direz tout sous peu...

Et tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est fermer les yeux...

_La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre... Waaaooo! La lumière... Si... Aveuglante... Arrive pas à reflechir, trop de lumière... même pas de remarques cinglantes..._

_Cette femme..._

_-_Alors Rodney, comment allez-vous?

-Mal,_ me frotte les yeux,_ la lumière...

-Ah, non! Ça fait partie du jeu...

_Ce sourire... Pose des questions, répond pas... frappe... repond pas...s'ennerve... seringue...noooooooonnnn, pas ça... pas encore... sommeil, peur, seul..._

_-_Personne ne viendra pour vous Rodney, _sourire triste et cruel_, vous êtes un lâche, alors que eux, ce dont ils ont besoin, c'est de gens courrageux... Vous, vous ne valez pas la peine...

-Pas vrai... moi, le mangeur d'energie, ...moi...Atlantis, ...

-Non, Rodney, vous avez toujours eu de la chance, mais faites vous à l'idée que vous devez tout à la chance et que cette-fois-ci, elle a tourné... La peur vous tirraille, même maintenant, vous avez peur, vous voulez que vos amis viennent, mais ils ne viendront pas, pas pour vous...

_Pas vrai, m'aiment bien... fais partie d'l'équipe... pourquoi seul? les autres, où? Viendront pas..._

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la confiance du scientifique le plus têtu fut ébranlée... Et de même, il pleura...

-La solitude vous ronge, personne ne viendra. Vous avez beau être intelligent, vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable, et puis, vous êtes tout ce q'uil y a de plus détestable, vous êtes mauvais Rodney, et les gens comme vous, on s'en débarrasse, on les abandonne... Et c'est bien là où on en est! Ils vous ont abandonné, ce ne sont pas vos amis, ils ne vous aiment pas, comment pourraient-ils aimer quelqu'un comme vous, si méchant, si arrogant, si borné et stupide... Ils en ont eu marre de vous, ils vous ont abandonné, ils ne reviendront pas...

Les sanglots de Rodney s'accentuèrent...

-Oh et vous pouvez pleurer, ça ne les ramènera pas, ils n'aiment pas les gens peureux, pleurnichard, qui s 'appitoient sur leurs sorts, car c'est bien ce que vous faites, hein Rodney, la femme le saisit soudain par les cheveux...le forçant à la regarder, elle et la lumière...

-Arrêtez...

-Non! Vous devez comprendre que vous n'avez plus votre place sur Atlantis, qu'ils vous ont déjà remplacé, vous ne leur êtes plus du tout utile... Vous êtes toujours à vous plaindre...

Le regard du scientifique montrait bien qu'il était rongé par le doute et la solitude, la peur...

John était dans sa cellule, aucune lumière le traversait les parrois, c'est pourquoi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils ferma les yeux, trop aveuglé...

-Alors major? dit la femme.

-Alors quoi?

-Prêt à me dévoiler vos secrets les plus intimes?

-Même pas en rêve!

-Oh, mais si, justement, en rêve...

Elle lui injecta le contenu de la seringue et commença son monologue...

-Savez vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici? Mais non, alors je vais vous le dire, ça fait une journée, et oh! Etrange, personne n'est venu...

-Cela ne devrait plus tarder...

La femme le frappa...

-Je deteste qu'on m'interrompe...

-Désolé.

Autre coup...

-Alors, comme je disais, personne n'est là... En fait personne ne viendra, nous avons tué vos coéquipiers...petit sourire cruel...

John ouvrit grand les yeux, ne voulant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

-Et une équipe venue d'Atlantis, sûrement dans le but de vous sauver, a été abattu... En fait, encore... Il ne reste plus que vous... Et je ne pense pas qu'ils enverons une autre équipe pour une mission suicide, nous les avons prévenu... Donc, plus que vous...

Elle se raprocha et lui carressa sauvagement la nuque...

-Alors, ça fait quoi de se sentir seul et abandonné?

-Je... John hésita, vous les avez tué?

-Oui, et je dois dire qu'ils ont plutôt mal résisté à la torture... Surtout le docteur McKay, il nous a supplié de l'achever...

John sentait la rage en lui, mais ses mouvements, entrravés, faisaient croître de façon exponnentielle son sentiments d'impuissance... Et c'est dans cet état là que la femme le quitta, pour le retrouver trois heures plus tard endormi, les yeux rouges et des sillons à jamais tracés sur ses joues... Il avait pleuré... Pleuré toute les larmes que son corps avait pu lui fournir. Il avait pleuré la mort du lieutenant, de Teyla, mais le plus dur pour lui avait été Rodney... Il avait supplié qu'on l'achève... Supplié...

Le plan de Teyla fonctionna à merveille! Les gardes avaient été éliminés, mais le problème était de retrouver le major et Rodney...

Rodney se réveilla soudain et repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Ils l'avaient abandonné, lui, le scientifique le plus important de la galaxie, ils l'avaient abandonné, ils n'avaient plus besoin de ses talents, il avait été remplacé, John n'avait plus besoin de lui... Son coeur se serra dangereusement dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Rien, il était seul, personne, il n'était plus rien... Un homme perdu, seul, abandonné, un enfant qu'on aurrait éloigné, trop problématique... Les mots de la femme résonnaità ses oreille, lui rappellant l'éffroyable réalité. SEUL. ABANDONNE. Ces mots tournaient, comme des bannières dans son esprit... Il jura alors de se venger... De leur en faire payer le prix... Il les ferai souffir comme lui avait souffert...

Il y avait en tout dix militaires et Teyla. Ils se dirigeaient en direction du village. Mais rien, il était désert...

-Savez-vous où se trouvent le major et le docteur McKay?

-Non, répondit cette dernière passablement ennervée.

-Je conseille qu'on revienne sur Atlantis et qu'on reprenne les recherches avec des jumpers. rétorqua le sergent Bates.

-D'accord sergent.

Et les onze personnes retournèrent sur la cité flottante pour revenir quelques heures plus tard... Cependant, durant ce laps de temps, des révélations avaient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit des deux membres de SGA-1. En effet, Ford, dans son lit à l'infirmerie avait eu tout le loisir de repenser à leur mission qui avait tourné au fiasco... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Teyla revenir qu'il réalisa soudain quelque chose.

-Teyla, les gars qu'on a éliminé, y a pas quelque chose qui vous a surpris chez eux?

-Expliquez-vous Aidan, je ne comprend pas.

-Leurs armes...?

Teyla afficha un regard pensif et compris à la seconde ce que cela signifiait... Bates, qui n'avait rien compris, allait demander la réponse quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

-Sergent, prévenez vite le DrWeir de venir ici, il se peut que nous ayons un plus gros problème que nous le pensions.

John se réveillait doucement, les effets de la drogue qu'ils lui avaient administré toujours présents dans son organisme paralysaient toute activité cérébrale, il ne se rendit pas compte que la femme était là, à le regarder... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle prit la parole qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

-Alors John? Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Mal... Sa gorge était nouée, rauque du fait des sanglots...

-C'est parce que vous avez trop pleuré... Je ne pensais pas qu'un militaire comme vous puisse craquer comme vous l'avez fait... Je suis même étonnée, cela prouve que vous êtes un faible...

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai... Sa voix était presque suppliante...

Sa tête lui tournait, il avait perdu ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas su les protéger...

Comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, la femme recommença sa torture mentale.

-En tant que leader, je dois vous avouer que vous me decevez beaucoup. D'abord, vous pleurez comme une fillette, et en plus vous ne savez pas proteger vos coéquipiers, êtes-vous sûr que vous êtes fait pour être un leader, car laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes vraiment pitoyable dans ce rôle... Vous ne savez pas gerer les situations...

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Peu importe comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout... Prenons l'exemple de votre première rencontre avec les wraith voulez-vous? Vous avez tué de sang froid votre supérieur. Une machine à tuer, plutôt fragile parce que vous pleurnicher quand on vous annonce une mauvaise nouvelle...

-Pourquoi me gardez-vous comme ça? J'ai tout perdu, personne ne viendra pour me sauver donc, pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas?

-En fait, John, elle s'approcha et carressa son visage, ses lèvres... Vous représentez quelque chose pour nous, un de vos anciens amis va bientôt venir vous faire une surprise... Non, en fait deux...

-Surprises?

-Non, amis!

-Que voulez vous dire? on pouvait repérer dans sa voix de la fatigue... Enorme fatigue... Attendez, revenez, on a pas fini...

-Reposez-vous John, vous allez en avoir besoin... Mais faites moi plaisir, ne pensez pas à vos amis décédés, cela m'embêterais qu'on vous trouve entrain de pleurer en core une fois...

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête, elle avait dit les choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire... intentionnellement... Maintenant, dans la solitude et le noir de sa cellule, il pleurerai la mort de ses amis, la mort d'une partie de lui même et le fait qu'il soit seul abandonné...

Quelques heures plus tard...

Dans le jumper, aucun signe de vie n'avait été détecté, et c'est abattu que l'équipe se dirigea vers la porte... Quand soudain... La porte s'activa... Laissant apparaître le personnage si détesté de tous les fans de la série... Le commandant Kolya...

-J'en était sûre, dit Teyla en frappant la parrois du jumper, montrant par la même occasion sa frustration et sa colère... Suivez-les sergent...

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent... En mode d'invisibilité, c'était beaucoup plus facile...

La femme entra dans la cellule suivie par un autre homme, Rodney allongé dans son lit fulminait dans son coin... Les autres l'avait abandonné, et s'il trouvait un moyen de revenir sur Atlantis, il se vengerait...

-Alors Rodney? Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Pas de réponse...

-Laissez-moi vous présenter un ami... Il aimerait expérimenter quelque chose sur vous.

-Quoi? sa voix montrait une pointe d'agacement...

-Détendez vous, regardez cet objet, concentrez vous sur lui...

Et c'est comme cela que pendant une heure, la femme et l'homme en blouse « réinitialisèrent » l'esprit du scientifique tant aimé des fans... L'hypnose peut servir à bien des fins...

Elisabeth n'avait jamais été aussi inquiète... Oh, bien sûr, cette équipe avait vécu plein de situations les plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres... Le seul problème aujourd'hui, c'était que leur ennemi juré était impliqué. Kolya, l'homme qui avait menacé de la tuer, elle et Rodney...

Lorsque Kolya entra dans la pièce, John fut étonné, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentit après quand il vit Rodney, pieds et mains liés entrer dans la pièce... Lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard, John fut comme électrocuté... Rodney, ou du moins, ce qui était devant ses yeux sous l'apparence de Rodney lui lança un regard empli de haine... Sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux bleus du scientifique...

-Alors Major Sheppard, les retrouvailles sont bonnes à ce que je vois... Docteur McKay, nous vous avons amené le major pour vous montrer notre bonne foi. Il vous a abandonné, mais nous l'avons rattrappé. Maintenant major, il se pencha dangereusement vers John, il est temps de rendre des comptes à votre coéquipier...

Et sur ces mots, ils délièrent les mains et les pieds du scientifique... Ce dernier ne fit rien pour délivrer John. Au contraire, Rodney s'était avancé et lui avait montré à quel point ses crochets du droit étaient réussi.

-Alors major! C'est comme ça qu'on traite ses coéquipiers, en les abandonnant? HEIN?

-Mais...

John, trop abasourdi par tout ce qui venait de se passer, ne savait plus par quoi commencer... Tout se brouillait dans son esprit, Rodney était vivant, mais ce n'était plus Rodney, ou du moins, le Rodney qu'il connaissait... Et ce Rodney là ne lui plaisait guère, il était violent, ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'était ses yeux, son regard... Si... haineux. Et il le frappait, encore et encore...

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il faiblement...

Kolya observa la scène: Rodney ne criait plus, il rugissait, il frappait. Son regard était ce qu'il y avait de plus expressif. Cependant, Kolya ne tirait aucun plaisir de tout cela. Bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Sheppard aussi faible, aussi... commment dire...? Sans défense! Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que les deux s'affrontent, chacun avec les mêmes armes, à égalité...

Rodney quand à lui, était sujet à un combat interieur... Une partie de lui, la plus grande, désirait en finir avec le major. Mais l'autre partie, le vrai Rodney McKay, voulait aider son ami, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que c'était fini, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir... Il avait été passablement ennervé d'apprendre qu'il avait été abandonné, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de John, même à travers son regard haineux, quelque chose au fond de lui s'était déchiré... Le regard de John le montrait perdu, heureux et triste, mais surtout, et ceci était le pire pour le scientifique, térrifié... Le Major John Sheppard affichait des yeux emplis de terreur?...

Un jour plus tard...

Vu par Teyla...

Ils avaient réussi le tour de force de ramener le major et le scientifique en vie... Cependant, lorsqu'il étaient rentrés dans la cellule où les deux hommes étaient prisonniers, elle fut frappée par la réalité... McKay se tortillait sur son lit, attaché et hurlait des mots d'amours au major qui lui avait sombré dans l'inconscience...

-Je vous jure que si quelqu'un me mettait un berretta dans la main, ou un P-90, vous ressembleriez plus à une passoire qu'autre chose, j'aurai votre peau... à tous!

-McKay?

Là, Rodney s'était tourné vers elle et elle put voir à quel point il croyait ce qu'il disait... Ses yeux étaient rouges, les vaisseaux éclatés, mais à travers le sang qui embuaient sa vision, on pouvait lire de la haine, colère décuplée... Il s'en prennait à elle maintenant, mais tout s'arrêta quand Bates le frappa. Il tomba, inconscient.

Sortir n'avait pas été le plus difficile... Oooh non! Le plus dur était maintenant! Rodney, allongé dans son lit à l'infirmerie gesticulait. Heureusement qu'il était attaché, car sinon, tout le monde en aurait souffert. Et tous souffraient bien assez déjà... Carson fut accueilli par des mots doux, Elisabeth, pareil...

-Pitié, qu'on le fasse taire, avait hurlé Ford depuis son lit. Il va me rendre dingue!

C'était le seul qui arrivait à ne pas se laisser affecter par les propos du, maintenant, diabolique scientifique...

Une semaine plus tard...

John s'était réveillé, mais même si son état physique n'était pas préoccupant, son état mental lui, valait vraiment la peine qu'on s'y attarde... L'homme, du fait de la trop forte dose de drogue dans son organisme, avait sombré dans un état de manque. Rodney pareil, mais John n'avait pas que ce problème...

En effet, le major, officiellement, était relevé de ses fonctions, et déclaré « en dépression suite aux drogues qui ont affecté ses actions », mais officieusement, Carson avait peur que John ne soit tout simplement entrain de faire une « ultra super grosse dépression ». Teyla veillait sur lui et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était tombé dans ses bras secoué par de terribles sanglots. Les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient dévastateurs, il avait tant besoin d'aide... Et c'est pourquoi, toutes les nuits, elle se retrouvait dans la chambre du major, à le réconforter, le bercer pour qu'il s'endorme, à verser des larmes quand il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Cependant cette nuit, il s'était réveillé, sentant une présence à ses côtés..._ Teyla_... Il se tourna et regarda la jeune Athosienne dormir. Elle était si belle, et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas attiré dans un sens... Ses pulsions masculines étaient présentes bien sûr, et il les contrôlait... _généralement_... Là, c'en fut trop pour lui... Teyla le regardait, lui fit un sourire, et alors, qu'elle allait le quitter, il lui attrappa le bras et l'attira tout contre lui... Sa main, lui carressa la joue, redessina ses lèvres... du bout des doigts... Son regard si intense exprimait le plus beau et le plus romantique appel au secour. Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, le baiser qui leur fut donné d'avoir dura ce qui semblait être une éternité... Leur mains étaient à présents jointes, unies contre tout, et elles ne se détachèrent que pour rencontrer les tissus qui entravaient ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux faire... Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de commencer l'anéantissement du dit obstacle, chacun d'eux tremblait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent mais cette fois-ci, la douceur avait fait place au désir, au besoin, à l'obsession. La peau si douce de Teyla frissonnait à chaque carresse, à chaque baiser sur chaque centimètre carré parcourru... John s'annonçait comme étant un amant merveilleux... Les soins qu'il lui prodigait étaient si forts en sensation qu'elle ne résista pas longtempsà l'envie de lui rendre ce qu'il lui faisait subir...

Douce torture que celle des baisers d'un amant,

Ses lèvres brûlantes marquant sa peau...

Le lendemain matin...

Teyla se réveilla et vit John la regarder, un sourire serein sur le visage... Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de s'exprimer, un seul regard avait suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent... Cette nuit avait été la leur, mais ils devaient passer tous les deux à autre chose... Ils le savaient et cela ne leur poserait aucun problème. Teyla et John avaient compris une chose cette nuit... Les sentiments de ce dernier pour Rodney lui avait été révélé. Il restait juste à savoir si ils pourraient le sauver pour qu'il lui en parle... Ils décidèrent cependant de prendre une douche ensemble, histoire de ne pas laisser cet interlude aux oubliettes...

Quelques heures plus tard...

John entra dans l'infirmerie et vit instantanément le regard de Rodney se poser sur lui... Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il était attaché, et cela le rendait hystérique... Il voulait qu'on le libère, pour qu'il puisse au moins se dégourdir les jambes... John, qui avait compris cela, alla voir Carson dans son bureau, et lui demanda de le laisser seul à l'infirmerie, avec Rodney et les portes fermées. Carson, las de devoir garder le scientifique là accepta.

Ce fut donc un major heureux et nerveux qui se dirigea vers Rodney.

-Alors comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui Rodney? Pas de pulsion meurtrière?

Et là, le plus incroyable se produisit, Rodney McKay, ou du moins celui qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis quelques jours fondit en larmes, des sanglots incontrôlables, il n'arrivait même pas à parler et lorsque John lui détacha les mains, tout ce qu'il fit fut de se jeter dans les bras de celui qui venait de le délivrer... Il resta un moment à expulser toutes les larmes de son corps, et lorsqu'il fut un peu plus calme, il se dégagea de John, lentement...

-Rodney, jamais je ne vous laisserai, ils vous ont monté contre nous, moi.. Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber, vous êtes mon ami et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra le changer...

Rodney recommença alors à se comporter bizarement, il le regarda fixement, mais pas de lueur haineuse, juste de la peine, des remords, et peut-être, vraiment très profondément, de l'espoir...

-John, je... je m'en veux tellement, je, je suis un monstre, tu ne méritais pas ça, j'ai vraiment tout gâché, je suis tellement désolé...

Et il fondit une fois de plus en larme... John le serra contre lui et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose... Son corps tremblait, ses joues étaient mouillées... Il pleurait, de joie, de peine, rien ne permettait de dire si c'était l'un ou l'autre... Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes se dégagèrent et Rodney lui demanda pardon.

-Je te pardonne, je sais que tu n'étais pas toi même.

-Comment vais-je faire pour les autres, ils vont m'en vouloir, je n'ai jamais été fort pour ce qui est de m'excuser alors...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour t'aider.

-Aaaahhh, le major sheppard, toujours prêt à aider son prochain... Un vrai boy scout...

Sa voix... On sentait un peu d'ironie, même très faible... C'était bon signe... Puis ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais ri ensemble...

Rodney McKay était redevenu lui-même, et il était grand temps!

Fin.

Un épilogue sera fait...


End file.
